mrbeanfandomcom-20200223-history
Key to Mr Bean’s Mini
'The Key to Mr Bean’s Mini '(AKA Mr Bean's Car Key) is a car key used to Activate Mr Bean’s Mini. Unlike Most Cars, The Mini Uses Multiple Keys To unlock the bonnet, Boot & a Padlock that locks the car door. History #In Every episode the Mini Cooper is driven in: (excluding the episodes below) The Key plays a Minor role by turning on the Mini cooper. #Mr Bean Rides Again: in Act 1 Mr Bean uses a special system to keep his car keys safe but when he finally gets into his car it won't start due to a flat battery. Later in Act 2, He takes out the padlock key (tied to a string & possibly with the other keys) & gets it lost in a gutter. #Magpie: The Key is in the keyhole of the mini's boot & a magpie steals it which makes Bean chase it with Teddy's Plane & accidently injures it so he takees it home it heal it. Mr Bean then climbs up the tree to get Teddy & The Key. #Car Trouble: When Mr Bean tries to turn the key in the car's starter, the car woudn't turn on because of oil in the engines distributor. #Car Wars: The Mini breaks down which makes the car go dead. Mr Bean failed to get it running so he ditched Vehicle but came back to retrive Teddy. Trivia * In The Animated Series There is only one key that unlocks eveything but in the sitcom Live Action Series there is Multiple Keys. * also in the Animated Series is a fob of the mini. * in Magpie There is another key attached to the keychain & is unkown what it opens but it possibly opens Mr Beans apartment. * The Other Key Replaced the Fob of the mini but changed back to older design with the fob * in Bean's Bounty when Mr Bean is unlocking the padlock after finding a nuke, The Fob & Keychain Disapears. * It is Unkown if the Key Is Re-Used or Replaced when Mr Bean gets a new mini. * in Mr Bean Rides Again The Key Is lost in the sewer & not seen intill the next episode. It is unkown if it was recovered or replaced. Apperances * Every Apperance of Mr Bean’s Mini * Mr Bean Rides again *Magpie *Car Trouble *Car Wars *Lucky Day Gallery Mini Cooper Key in The AS Season 4.jpeg|The Key in the Animated Series. Mini Cooper Key in the padlock.png|Mr Bean Turning The Key in the Padlock. (Note: The Fob with the picture of the mini is gone.) Mr Bean Turning The Ignition Key.jpeg|The Key in the Padlock in The Animated series. The Key To The Mini In the Ignition.jpeg|The Key in the Ignition Switch In Car Wars, Season 4. Bonnet Key to Mr Bean’s Mini.jpeg|The Bonnet key to Mr Bean’s Mini. Mini Cooper Boot Key.jpeg|Key to The Boot Of Mr Bean’s Mini. The Car Key In Magpie.jpeg Mini Cooper Key in Magpie.jpeg|The Key’s apperance In Magpie. (Note: The Other Key attached.) Picture of Mr Bean’s Mini Cooper Car Fob.jpeg|The Picture Of The Mini on the Car Fob. Category:Incomplete Pages